<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Fingers Claw Your Skin, Try to Tear My Way In by stardustedknuckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200315">My Fingers Claw Your Skin, Try to Tear My Way In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles'>stardustedknuckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hunter's Moon is Shining [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bit darker than the usual, Biting, F/F, October Prompt Challenge, Pre-negotiated Consent, Strap-Ons, Werewolf AU, dubcon, just to cover my ass, semi-feral yasha, some blood mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The part of the werewolf AU where Beau is mercilessly rawed by a mostly human Yasha. Nothing dark really, but read the tags.</p><p>Prompt/Kinktober Day 25: Beast/Strap-on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hunter's Moon is Shining [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Fingers Claw Your Skin, Try to Tear My Way In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I went for a walk today and had some thoughts about my werewolf AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beau awoke to cold air and moonlight full on her face. She groaned and blinked slowly, bringing her arm up to shield her eyes as she squinted. The window was open, curtains fluttering gently in the cold October breeze.</p><p> </p><p>The air smelled cold, but like something else too. Something vaguely familiar, like earth and grass and musk.</p><p> </p><p>Beau's eyes widened. Yasha was back.</p><p> </p><p>She sat up and strained to adjust her eyes to the shadows outside the moonlight. "Yash?" The wind continued whispering to the curtains, prickled on her bare skin.</p><p> </p><p>Something moved to the right, slow and intentional. Beau's head snapped towards it and she froze, heart in her throat. Eyeshine in the dark, and beneath it the suggestion of a body she knew very well.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to relax, but those eyes…she shivered, suddenly very aware of the complete lack of barrier between her exposed upper body and the wolf staring her down.</p><p> </p><p>Because it <em>was</em> the wolf, or at least a part of it, that stared back at her from Yasha's indistinct face as she prowled close and into the light. Her arms were streaked to the elbows with mud, and it was spattered across her chest and thighs in a kind of splash pattern. There was another streak of blood on her cheek, which set off some dim alarm in Beau because the only blood that stayed on Yasha between shifts was her own.</p><p> </p><p>A growl, low and long - a shadow flicked behind her, but there was no tail that Beau could spot. Probably she was seeing things. It was 3 AM, she was allowed to be tired.</p><p> </p><p>Except she was wide the fuck awake because holy <em>shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Every few months, Yasha was seized by an intense restlessness, a need to go and wander for a time as a wolf. She was usually gone for a day or two, and when she returned, there was always a little of the wild left in her eyes and on her skin that faded after a while.</p><p> </p><p>She'd never come back quite like this, and while Beau remained fairly certain that no real harm would come to her by Yasha's hands - or her claws, if it came to that - it was unclear how much of her was present behind those mismatched eyes, dark and light both tinted still with brown in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>"You ah…wanna close the window for me?" Beau managed.</p><p> </p><p>Yasha pounced.</p><p> </p><p>For several terrifying seconds, Beau was certain Yasha was here to kill her. Her large and calloused fingers held no regard for the softness of Beau's skin under them, and her teeth on Beau were sharp and unheeding of the blood they left in their wake. It wasn't until Beau's flailing thigh slid between Yasha's and she pulled back with a <em>keen</em> that Beau began to understand. The shiny slick gleaming in the moonlight turned immediately colder.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Beau whispered, partly because her own body was miles ahead of her in responding to all of this and partly because one of Yasha's hands was splayed on her throat. "Whatever you want. Take what you need."</p><p> </p><p>Yasha's hips pulled back immediately to rut hard against Beau's thigh in between hers. Wide-eyed, Beau reached a shaky hand to help and was met with a snarl as Yasha immediately snatched both of her wrists and pressed them into the mattress on either side of her head. She didn't have time to think about how incredibly hot that was; Yasha's whining mouth was just above her breast in the next instant and holding on as Beau absolutely <em>writhed</em> under her with a sound that was just as much a shout as a moan.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for Yasha to come against Beau's thigh, stiffening with a snarl before rocking herself through the comedown as her own legs shook. There was a little blood on her mouth - Beau's blood, she realized with a throb, and her eyes, though colorless in the shadow, looked clearer. Yasha made a concerned sound and released one of Beau's wrists to swipe a clumsy but soft hand over Beau's temple.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay," Beau managed, chest still heaving. "S'just tears." She looked down at the bite mark on her chest. "Gods," she croaked. "That's so fucking hot." Her leg shifted between Yasha's, and she felt her stiffen again immediately, eyes growing wider above her. "Still good to go, huh?" Beau whispered. Yasha whined and rubbed against Beau again. This was close to the version of her Beau was used to seeing in those first few hours of her return - not quite herself, but able to think slightly outside her instincts.</p><p> </p><p>Most importantly, able to be wrangled into the harness they'd bought for just this reason. "Let me up," she said, pushing against Yasha's arms. And Yasha would have to <em>let</em> her - like this, there was precious little in the way of what Beau could do to budge her if she didn't want to go. And as hot as that was - and it was always hot, holy fuck - she knew she had to act quickly if she planned to come tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Yasha sprawled sideways as Beau pushed harder to make her intentions clear, but as soon as she stood there were strong arms wrapped around her. One grasped around her shoulders and the other reached for her cunt as Yasha's weight pushed them both forward. "Nope," Beau ground out, pulling Yasha's hand away with concentrated will. "You are filthy, and it will take forever to wash your hands." She wasn't certain how much Yasha understood, but her fingers when Beau released them grabbed on to her inner thigh this time. Her teeth found Beau's shoulder - more gently this time but aching in the spot she had already been bitten - and she made a snuffling sound in quiet protest.</p><p> </p><p>"You can come with me," Beau said, "but you have to let me walk. Besides, this is your fault. The nice harness goes in the night stand from now on. Got it?" The talking was more for her - a way to try and unscramble the experience that was just nearly getting eaten alive by Yasha while she used Beau's body to get herself off.</p><p> </p><p>Absolutely incredible. She couldn't wait to do it again, this time with her getting something out of it too.</p><p> </p><p>Yasha remained attached to Beau's arm, but Beau managed to make it to the closet and retrieve the harness and the small bottle of lube from the shelf. It was a simpler but sturdier harness they kept ready to go at all times, after the first time Yasha had come home needy and aching to fuck Beau and practically impossible to get the cinch straps in the right places. They'd gone out in the next week and purchased this one for just such an occasion. Beau wrestled lube from the bottle to her palm to the shaft of the dildo and twisted in Yasha's grasp to quickly clasp the two buckles in place before pulling away to stare, dry-mouthed. She didn't have long to take in the way the shadows and the light played on Yasha's muscles or the face she made as she examined the dildo jutting from her hips; she had to get that damn window closed or her slick fingers were going to freeze.</p><p> </p><p>She moved slowly to the window, keeping her eyes on Yasha as she crept a hand up to grope for the sill. An errant knuckle tapped the glass and Yasha looked up, pupils blown.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>Beau made a lunge for the top of the window, managed to slam it most of the way down before Yasha's weight hit her from the side and took her down to the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>"We have a really nice bed," she managed, but she knew it was useless as much as she knew she wasn't putting near enough into the grapple that could have bought her time to spring up onto it. Besides, she knew it thrilled Yasha every bit as much as it thrilled her to know that on the ground like this, she was completely helpless to go anywhere. She gripped Yasha's elbow and pressed in, feeling the dildo slide against the inside of her thigh as Yasha shifted positions to reach for her again, snarling in a way that made all of the blood in Beau's top half dive south. She twisted onto her stomach and made it to her knees just in time for Yasha's arm to come crashing down on the back of her neck and pin her, the base of the cock pressed right up against her entrance.</p><p><br/>
"Oh god," she whispered, and the whisper became a shout as Yasha's weight bent over her and teeth found the skin just under her shoulder blade. Beau jackknifed, secure in the knowledge that she had no way of getting free and thus no reason to hold back. Yasha's hips pressed harder against her with a whine, and then she pulled back and slammed into Beau up to the hilt.</p><p> </p><p>Beau's scream was half absorbed by the carpet under her as she reflexively pushed up on her arms and got nowhere. The noise Yasha made as the base of the cock rocked against her clit had something of her voice to it, but there was no time to think about it as she pulled back to thrust again and again. The chilled lube warmed quickly and Beau's unheeding cries became jagged, broken sobs as Yasha took her pleasure with her right there on the floor. Beau's hips jerked of their own accord, the cock stretching and filling her and whiting her vision as she gasped and, eventually, remembered how limbs work to reach a hand between her quivering thighs. Yasha's cock and the weight of her pressing up against Beau's ass were all that kept her upright as her fingers rubbed desperately at her clit. Yasha's thrusts were already slowing and stuttering as her need outstripped her ability to pace herself, and Beau needed -</p><p> </p><p>The sensation in Beau's gut caught and tossed her over the edge almost immediately, spots exploding behind her eyes as Yasha fucked her through her orgasm and into the other side of it. It was so much, Yasha was so close, and the overload of stimulation made Beau's head feel fuzzy as she finally heard Yasha cry out from what felt like a long way away. Finally, Yasha's hips stilled, and a moment later the cock dragged free as the arm barring her neck lifted. Beau slid sideways and hit the floor bonelessly. Or she probably did - she couldn't really feel anything. She tried to focus on her breathing, remember how lungs worked because they felt a bit manual right now.</p><p> </p><p>Urgent hands turned her over, and for a moment she was looking up through the window at a sky opened wide. Then there was nothing in her vision but Yasha, her face twisted in a way that seemed incongruent with the diffuse sort of bliss spreading through her limbs.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled in a hazy sort of way and reached a numb arm to tap Yasha's face. "Hey," she said, and inhaled slowly.</p><p> </p><p>When she opened her eyes again, the window and its star-strewn sky was gone, and there was the ceiling, the closed window and curtains, and Yasha's face at her side instead of directly over her. She could feel all of her limbs now, and they ached and pulled pleasantly, throbbing in time with patches of warmth on her skin. Bite marks, right. Rug burns. Oh <em>right</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Beau pulled her awareness fully to Yasha's face and smiled in response to the soft concern she was working to hide. Her head was propped up on an elbow, and Beau got the sense that for however long she'd been drifting, Yasha had been watching over her. "How are you feeling?" Yasha asked quietly. Her voice carried with it the strange accent that dogged her whenever she tried speaking too soon after returning. It differed from her usual accent - less like a person speaking another language and more like someone trying to remember how human throats worked again.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucked within an inch of my life," Beau rasped back. "Which is to say, excellent." She reached out - much more successfully this time - and pushed a strand of Yasha's hair back from her face. "When did you come back?"</p><p> </p><p>A reluctant smile pulled at her lips. "Right about the time you fell over." She reached behind her for a water bottle, already opened, and handed it to Beau. Beau drank gratefully as Yasha's eyes ran over the marks Beau knew had to be dark and vivid even against her skin. "Everything alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Beau handed the empty bottle back to Yasha to set on the night stand and moved forward to kiss her sweetly on her return. She relished the way her skin pulled and ached, the faint taste of blood still on Yasha's lips. "You know it is," she said. "You were amazing."</p><p> </p><p>Yasha's smile widened shyly, and her fingers drifted across Beau's ribs as she leaned in to kiss her again. "I got the sheets very dirty," she confessed. "I think I hit some rain on the way in."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll deal with it tomorrow." Beau nuzzled against Yasha's skin and breathed her in. Not all of the smells were pleasant, but taken together they just smelled like Elsewhere. There was something to be said for the familiarity of Yasha's shampoo or the smell of her flannels, but this wild and dirty smell was one of Beau's favorite things. That probably made her a little gross, but probably so did how much it turned her on to be railed by a semi-feral version of her girlfriend, and she had less than zero fucks to give about that even when she wasn't half-dead from exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>She felt Yasha press a soft kiss to the top of her head as she started to drift, this time to real sleep. "Hey," Yasha said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you."</p><p> </p><p>Beau kissed her collarbone. "Missed you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I almost left out the lube, decided not to stretch the experience quite that far. Beau's got a high dex, she's fine.</p><p>Title from "Howl," by Florence and the Machine, because I said so.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>